Broly (Alternate Timeline)
Broly (ブロリー) is an evil legendary Super Saiyan and is said to be the strongest Saiyan to have ever lived. He was the one that Lord Erion wants to recruit in the Absalon Empire. While originally thought to be dead after being obliterated by Gohan, Goten and Goku, Broly actually survived and has fully healed by DEM scientists in Berlin, Germany. This Broly came from an alternate timeline in which he was evil and an enemy to Goku, which makes him an evil version to the main timeline Broly. The alternate Broly (alongside Akumo) is the arch-enemy to Broly. Broly is one of the main antagonists/protagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Specifically, Broly was a secondary antagonist in Season Two and one of the main antagonists in Season Three. Personality When first seen, Broly is seen as a rather docile and harmless-looking Saiyan (uncharacteristic of a majority of the Saiyan race). In reality, Broly has a typical Saiyan nature as he revels in battle and destruction but on a far greater scale. Broly was born with a Power Level of 10,000, something which made him more frenzied and maniacal as he grew older; essentially, the power he was born with, as well as the traumatic events of his birth, made him go mad. In an effort to control his erratic behavior, Paragus used a device to subdue Broly's temperament. When free of Paragus's control device, Broly's Saiyan nature becomes dominant. He thirsts for a good fight from an opponent and loves to destroy things, as shown by his destruction of Planet Shamo. He also claimed that if no one had the will to fight him, he would destroy the planet, showcasing his want for a fight (though in the FUNimation dub, he stated that if Goku and Gohan didn't fight back, he understood. However he said that he would destroy the planet anyway). When fully transformed as a Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly seems to acknowledge his malevolence; Piccolo calls him a freak, to which Broly replies that he is not a freak but a devil (this line was cut from the FUNimation dub of the movie, but re-added in subsequent video games). It is suggestive of that even though Broly was driven mad with his birth-given power and the circumstances of his birth, Broly has some sanity of said madness; this may make him a tragic character. Despite the maniacal appearance, Broly has also shown some intelligence while as a Legendary Super Saiyan: he sees through Paragus's lie of telling him that he was preparing for their escape from New Planet Vegeta when Paragus was using a single-seated space pod; he shortly kills him after. He also deduced Paragus's last-minute plan to have him die in the planet's collision with Comet Camori. At least in the dub of his debut, he also possessed a very dark sense of humor: When Goku demanded for a handicap late into the fight, Broly proceeded to sadistically ask him if "handicap" is another word for a coffin. He also seems to have some degree of respect for fighters who attempt to stop him even when the odds are against them, as evidenced by his remark to the Z-Fighters in the Japanese version where he even claimed they were very much worthy of their Saiyan blood (in the FUNimation dub, he says the opposite: he instead taunts them about how they wouldn't be on the ropes if they just let Broly kill them all before denouncing them as worthless wastes of Saiyan Blood). Similarly, he seems to have some loathing of fighters who were all talk and no action, as evidenced by his remark to Vegeta shortly after he ended up quickly defeating them where he called him a "true piece of trash." Broly's most defining trait is his intense hatred for Goku. While both were newborns, Goku's relentless crying greatly irritated the nearby Broly, sparking the hatred which would grow sub-consciously in his early life and awaken upon seeing Goku again. While under mind-control, and later when his insanity has set in, he often shouts Goku's Saiyan name, "Kakarot", in an exclamatory way. Powers and Abilities As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly is one of the strongest Saiyans to have ever existed as he has the power to destroy a planet, almost rivaling that of Beerus. Broly's power is said to be on par with Shido Itsuka. His power level is about 180,000,000,000,000 and later 1,150,000,000,000,000. Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly with the use of ki. * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Energy Shield '- A technique Broly uses to shield himself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ''ki. Broly first displayed this skill when he was a baby. The shield is very durable, as shown to withstand a Supernova from Frieza, Planet Vegeta's explosion and withstanding the intense heat of lava. * '''Eraser Cannon - Broly's signature attack, Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a powerful green energy sphere into it. When launched, the energy spheres also begin homing his opponents. If this attack is taken at point blank range, it can severely injure his opponent inflicting incredible amounts of damage. * Gigantic Cluster '''- Broly holds his hand behind him and charges a green energy sphere into it. He then swings his hand forwards and sends out a wave of small green energy blasts. * '''Gigantic Meteor - This attack is a far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon technique that begins as a small green energy sphere, however, it immensely expands when in contact with a solid object becoming a powerful giant sphere of energy. It holds the power of seriously damaging planets or even destroying them. * Regeneration - Broly is shown to have an enhanced healing factor as compared to the normal Saiyan warrior. As a baby he quickly healed from being stabbed through the stomach, after "exploding" from being attack Goku's energy transferred into his fist at the end of his first appearance his wounds managed to heal very quickly, and after having his heart the rest of his body explode when he was forced into the sun at the end of his second appearance. After all of this, he even managed to regenerate from his damage from the sun and attain the Super Saiyan 3 form. * Omega Blaster - Broly launches a lime green energy sphere that changes into an enormous energy bomb of devastating power, while saying "Struggle all you want, in the end you still die!" Not only can he control the size of this attack, but he can also power it up by launching ki blasts into it to push it forward, making it even more powerful and destructive enough to destroy the whole planet. This is Broly's strongest technique. Transformations Super Saiyan Broly achieved this form at a very young age. In his mind-controlled version of the Super Saiyan form, his hair has a neon blue hue with purple tint. Additionally, he does not gain as much power as he would in his true Super Saiyan form due to the control device used by Paragus. In his second appearance, Broly's regular Super Saiyan transformation makes its official debut. In this form, Broly can fight on par with Shido in his Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 1,260,000,000,000,000 and later 57,500,000,000,000,000. Legendary Super Saiyan As the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan that has ever been shown previously. During his transformation, Broly's height and muscle mass also increase by a great amount, his skin cracks and peels back to reveal a powerful green-colored energy in his body. Additionally, the irises and pupils in his eyes disappear, and his hair changes to a light-green color. Once in this transformed state, Broly becomes highly volatile with bottomless power that continues to rise overtime making him almost completely unstoppable. In this form, Broly can fight equally then outmatch Shido in his Super Saiyan 2 form, but was greatly outclassed by Shido in his Super Saiyan 3 form. His power level in this form is about 126,000,000,000,000,000 and later 575,000,000,000,000,000. Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Extracting every drop of potential from his Saiyan blood and healing from his injuries, Broly achieves the Super Saiyan 3 form which quadruples his power. He returns once again thirsting for revenge after being defeated by the combined Kamehameha of Gohan, Goten, and Goku. In this form, Broly can overpower Shido in his Super Saiyan 3 form and can hold his own against Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God form. His power level is about 504,000,000,000,000,000 and 1,225,000,000,000,000,000. Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Broly achieved this form, after obtaining the Golden Great Ape form. Broly's appearance is different from the usual SSJ4 form as his fur is dark-red and still maintained the same colour as his Legendary Super Saiyan form. In this form, Broly can fight on par with Shido in his Saiyan Beyond God Super Saiyan 4 form. His power level in this form is about 18,144,000,000,000,000,000 and later 12,250,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Rose Broly achieved this form, after mastering the full power of his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Super Saiyan Rose is a variation of the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, as Saiyans who possesses evil hearts can achieve this form. Shido Black's hair changes from dark-gold to light-pink and the eyes turn light gray. The aura resembles a flame of darkness, with a glowing reddish-purple inside, the clothing gains a purple hue, and Shido Black glows with purple particles along with golden electricity during the transformation. This form is also the exact same form as the Super Saiyan Blue form. In this form, Broly can fight equally with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form and then hold his own against Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 90,720,000,000,000,000,000 and later 195,500,000,000,000,000,000. Legendary Super Saiyan Rose Broly achieved this form, in which he merges his Super Saiyan Rose and Legendary Super Saiyan forms together in which it is called 'Legendary Super Saiyan Rose'. Shido's as a LSSRJ has the same appearance as his Legendary Super Saiyan form but the hair and tail has changed to dark-pink and has gained god-like electricity aura. In this form, Broly can outmatch Shido in his Super Saiyan Blue 2 form, but was outclassed Shido in his Super Saiyan God form. His power level in this form is about 362,880,000,000,000,000,000 and later 391,000,000,000,000,000,000. Legendary Super Saiyan God Broly achieved this form, after mastering Super Saiyan Rose 2 form and unlocking his dormant power. Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan God form has hair somewhere between Broly's Legendary Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan 3, but otherwise has similar aspects to Legendary Super Saiyan, with both increased bulk and tinted green hair. But also his power has tremendously increased to the point of being on par with a regular Super Saiyan God. In this form, Broly can go toe to toe with Shido and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God forms and Gohan in his Mystic Super Saiyan Blue form. His power level in this form is about 637,200,000,000,000,000,000 and later 2,395,000,000,000,000,000,000. Legendary Super Saiyan 5 Broly achieved this form, when he fully mastered his god powers. Broly still maintained the state of his Legendary Super Saiyan form, but with far greater power. Similar to Shido Black and Goku Black, Broly's hair and fur are silver-pink and has the same aura as his Super Saiyan Rose form, but reached to new heights. In this form, Broly outmatched Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form, but was no match against Shido in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this is about 9,253,440,000,000,000,000,000 and later 61,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Broly and Goku - Broly shares an great hatred for Goku. While both were newborns, Goku's relentless crying greatly irritated the nearby Broly, sparking the hatred which would grow sub-consciously in his early life and awaken upon seeing Goku again. However, Broly does show great respect and admiration towards Goku for his power. Broly and Shido - At first, Broly thought of Shido as an insect and didn't show interest in him. When he found out Shido is the prophesied Legendary Super Saiyan God and the son of Goku, Broly grew an intense hatred towards Shido almost as intense as Goku and wanted to kill him. Broly does show respect to Shido and was even willing to form an alliance with him. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans